emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki rules
These are the basic guidelines for using and viewing the Emerald Dream Wikipedia. These apply to both users and administrators. The Rules and Rights 1) Speak Freely. If it relates to the wiki, the characters, the story and the management, users will be allowed to post their opinions without fear of being reproached or having your work edited, deleted, or censored. Common sense applies in trying to bend this rule. Rule 2 negates this in certain situations. 2) Right to Ownership. Your character submission is your property and cannot be tampered with unless the Administration feels you violate our policies. If you do not want people to comment on your character, for reasons which are often varied, it is your right to disallow them posting their opinion regarding your characer on your page. If you're not using model-viewer pictures, please check that you have permission to use third-party artwork and that you credit all artists accordingly. :2a) Hermit Clause. It is the responsibility of the user to let others know they do not want criticism. Unless specifically noted beforehand, assume that a person accepts comments on their submitted works. If someone posts on your comments page and you do not want them to in the future, let them know. If they persist, we will take action. 3) Be Polite. The wikipedia is a place for people to share ideas which, like art, can be viewed relatively; if you do not like an idea, story, or character shared, do not gripe about it here. Comment with kindness and keep your criticisms constructive. 4) Do Not Vandalize. Do not edit or tamper with anyone's wikipedia page but your own, unless the owner is okay with the idea before-hand. This extends to images. This is the easiest, and most often sought, way to get banned. Lore The Emerald Dream Wikipedia is a service to the community, and as such the contributors will be of varied orientations and opinions. This includes people who keep closely to Blizzard's official lore, and those who take it with a grain of salt. It is our policy to embrace people of all spectrums in RP, and there will be no bias either for or against lore. That being said, we have some basics for those who wish to keep their characters lore-legit. # It is generally a rather bad idea to be a close relative of a very prominent lore character (ex. Thrall's son or Sylvanna's daughter). There are exceptions to this rule, however (Thrall's underachieving and kind of runty second cousin that has spent his life in his cousin's shadow, trying desperately to be recognized for his fine tailoring work). Try looking at different NPCs in the world for inspiration on "little-time" lore characters, and flesh out their family backstories. # Adding the conquering of dungeons to your character's resume tends to be bad for continuity. Most characters, for example, have been through the Deadmines and have killed Edwin VanCleef; to mention that you killed him brings up the question as to why he's still alive for the multitudes of others to kill him. It's best to simply leave this information out, or change the story to include that he got away somehow. # You couldn't have been born in Orgrimmar, Thunderbluff, or Darnassus, or spent your youth there, unless you want to play as a four year old character, as these cities have been built just recently. Take into account that if your character is in their mid-twenties or higher, they have grown up in a time of war and may be missing family members due to the many fierce battles that have occurred all over Azeroth in the past few generations. # Vampires are an often-debated topic in WoW Lore; they have made no real appearance, with the exception of the Dreadlords having similar traits. It is therefore a bad idea to roleplay a character as a vampire if you're trying to stay lore-friendly; not due to the idea being unwanted, but rather the idea not having anything to validate it. #Werewolves, while represented best by Worgen, have little Lore relevant to them, so justifying a worgen character may be much tougher to do (yet more plausible than a vampire). Be sure to brush up on Worgen lore at the links provided. #Half-breeds, quarter-breeds, and general mixes of certain races simply do not work as far as time goes, not taking into account the various racial differences and plain physical issues. For example, Night-elves have been extremely xenophobic and closed off to the rest of the world until recently, and there's only a handful of years between their appearance and current day. This means that your half-night-elf character would be a child, or a big exception. Other cases, such as half-human-half-dwarves are, in terms of probability, more common but have little to no lore validity; play these characters with great care. For fact checking and background information, the Offical Warcraft Encyclopedia and WoWWiki are great references. The official ruleset for RP Servers in World of Warcraft is also worth reading if you're new to the game.